


Our Little Ambrose

by Into_Oblivion



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Babysitter!Kane, Bathing/Washing, Crying, Cuddling, Diapers, Family Dynamics, Forced Babying, Gen, Infantilism, M/M, Nice!Kane, Non-Sexual Age Play, Out of Character, Pacifiers, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: After being emerged in a strange green light outside of a bar, Dean wakes up at Roman's house and is treated like a baby by him and Seth, seeing that this is his new reality/hell.(This is my very first WWE Fic so please be nice as I'm not used to writing this kind of thing...)





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was on his way home after a match with his partners, Seth and Roman, who also seemed to be leaving at the same time he was as the three had made plans to go out for a drink after, though Dean had no idea his reality was about to change in a big way. 

 

Sitting down in the driver's seat and buckling in, he frowned once he noticed something glowing on the dash. 

 

Seeing that it was some kind of weird mirror ornament, he ripped it off, throwing it to the side before taking off, following the others to a local bar, paying attention to the turn-off, frowning whenever he saw that the stupid ornament was back again, in the same place it was before. 

 

"Wha----how the fuck did you get back up there? Better yet.....how'd the hell did you get in my car? I had it locked." Dean questioned before he let out a small laugh. 

 

"Oh....I get it.....the guys are just tryin' to mess with me.....ha ha....very funny." He said sarcastically, as he knew that it was probably some kind of payback from the pranks he'd played on them before. 

 

Reaching up and ripping the ornament off his mirror, Dean frowned as he rolled down his window and tossed the thing out onto the street, his eyes widening as he saw the glow around it intensify, lighting up the street a bright green. 

 

It was in the moment, that the sky turned very dark and cloudy, making it difficult for Dean to see driving, so he switched on his headlights and tried to keep up with Roman and Seth, but they were WAY ahead of him and even as he sped up, he could barely see their taillights. 

 

"What the hell's goin' on? How are they so far ahead of me? I've gotta at least be going 120!" Dean looked at the speedometer and his eyes widened. He was now going over 120 and could finally see their taillights, watching as they pulled into a nearby bar parking lot. 

 

"Finally! I thought they'd never slow down, but then again, I definitely wouldn't mind a race sometime." Dean sighs as he pulls into the lot and parks his car, unbuckling and climbing out, looking over at Seth and Roman, who were standing outside waiting for him. 

 

"Hey, why the hell were you guys going so fast? Were you trying to race me or something? And...I know all about your stupid prank with that glowing thing in my car." Dean closes his door and walks over to the others. 

 

Seth gives him a confused look. "What're you talking about? We never put anything in your car, and we were going the normal speed limit. Are you feeling alright, man?" 

 

Dean frowned and nodded. "Y--Yeah...I'm okay. I guess I'm just imagining things...."

 

"Come on, let's go get a few drinks, maybe they'll make you feel better." Roman smiled as he put an arm around Dean as the three of them headed into the bar, sitting at the counter and ordering a round of drinks, which Dean put back easily. 

 

Roman drank his drink slowly and watched Dean as he continued to put back drinks, figuring that the match had hit him hard, or maybe he had some inner demons he was trying to flush out. 

 

"Are you SURE you're alright, Dean? You're on your third drink already, maybe you should slow down...." Seth frowns, as he knew that Dean wasn't okay. 

 

"Yes, I'm fine, Seth! Why are you two so worried about me? I'm just trying to kill some of the pain from the match." Dean explained with a frown as he took another sip of his drink, deciding to order a burger as he was starving. 

 

But before he even got to eat his burger, the sky began to glow an ominous green color, just like that ornament did. 

 

"Whoa.....check that out....." Roman said as he was the first one to notice it as he looked out the window, wondering what the hell was going on and what could've caused the sky to glow green like that. 

 

Dean turned to look at the tv, seeing that the football game that was playing was interrupted by a news station covering the strange light in the sky. 

 

His eyes widened as he climbed off his stool and made his way out the door, so he could get a better look at the sky, Seth and Roman soon following him. 

 

"Dean! Get back here! We don't know what the hell that is and we don't want anything to happen to you!" Roman yelled as he ran after Dean, placing his hand on his shoulder as the three of them watched as the sky seemed to be opening up. 

 

Suddenly, the bright green light intensified and the three men felt themselves being bathed in it, the unknown force lifting them above the ground before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this so sooo long) 
> 
> Dean gets used to the transition of becoming a baby and Kane is surprisingly great with children.

Dean awoke with a groan, rubbing at his eyes tiredly before he looked around the room he was now in, blinking a few times as he brought it into focus. 

 

The first thing he noticed was the large white bars surrounding him, which was a bit alarming at first as he had no idea where he was, so he decided to investigate, sitting up in the bed and looking around to see that he was in a giant crib, but that wasn't even the worst thing as he soon discovered he was in a nursery. 

 

"What the fuck?! Why am I in a fucking crib and in a baby's room? I'm not a baby. Unless.....that damn light put me here!" Dean mumbled angrily as he looked for a way to get out of the crib, frowning whenever he saw that it was locked, looking up whenever he heard footsteps approaching. 

 

Roman smiled as he entered the room, along with Seth, who seemed concerned that their baby was going to hurt himself, so he moved closer to the crib and placed his hand against Dean's chest to prevent him from falling out of the crib. 

 

"I see our baby boy is finally awake! Aww, come see Papa!" Roman cooed as he lifted Dean out of the crib and held him close, gently patting his bottom, all the while checking to see if Dean needed a change. 

 

Dean's eyes widened as he was held against Roman's chest, wondering what he was doing with his fingers so close to his crotch. 

 

Roman smiled. "It's okay, Deano. Papa just needs to see if you need your diaper changed...." 

 

"What the fuck?! You put me in fucking diapers? What the hell is wrong with you two?! I know that you guys care about me and everything, but this is way too much! Now put me down, so I can go home and forget about all of this!" 

 

Dean growled as he squirmed and slammed his fists against Roman's chest, hitting him as hard as he possibly could, but it seemed to have no affect at all, as Roman didn't even flinch. 

 

"Hey, baby boy....we don't hit Papa! This is your first warning, but if you get two more strikes you'll get a spanking...." Seth says as he grabs Dean's arms and tries to calm him. 

 

"It's alright, Seth. I think someone's just fussy because he needs his diaper changed!" Roman smiled as he carried Dean over to the changing table and gently laid him down, fastening the tummy strap over him. 

 

"Damnit! Let me go.....I gotta get back home so I can get ready for my match today!" Dean argued as he tried to sit up on the table, though it was extremely difficult due to the tummy strap. 

 

Seth chuckled at that and gently patted Dean's messy hair. "What're you talking about, silly boy? You ARE home! And we haven't wrestled in a while, because we've been so busy preparing for you!" 

 

"What are you talking about? I don't live here! This is Roman's house! Holy shit, I must've really drank something strong last night!" Dean frowns as he rubs at his face, blushing lightly whenever Roman unsnapped the onesie he was wearing, revealing his soaked diaper. 

 

"Aww.....our little guy is soaked, no wonder he's so fussy, Daddy!" Roman grinned as he gently pressed his hand against the wet garment, so Dean would get used to the feeling of being wet and know that he was a good baby for using his diaper. 

 

Dean was furious that this was happening to him. "You know what? Fuck you two! You're both sick in the head for wanting to do this to me! How long have you been keeping this secret from me?!" 

 

"Such a potty-mouth our baby boy has! Someone really want a spanking, doesn't he? This should keep you quiet for now...." Seth frowned as he found a pacifier and pressed it into Dean's mouth. 

 

Dean just grumbled and spat the pacifier out, which Seth just picked up and put back into his mouth, holding it in place. 

 

"Thank you." Roman said as he finished removing the wet diaper, slipping another beneath Dean's bottom and grabbed the powder, sprinkling it on and rubbing it around before finishing up the diaper change and unfastening the tummy strap. 

 

With that, Seth released his grip on the pacifier and help Dean sit up on the table, Roman removing his onesie after, deciding to dress Dean in a baby-printed shirt for the time being, or at least while he had breakfast. 

 

"Alright, Deano, let's go have some breakfast, hmm?" Roman smiled as he lifted Dean into his arms and carried him to the kitchen, where an adult-sized highchair was waiting for him, along with a bib. 

 

"Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me! A highchair?! Where the hell do you guys even get this stuff?" Dean questioned. 

 

"Don't you worry about that, baby boy. We're totally prepared to take care of you and we want to be the best Papa and Daddy for you that we can be!" 

 

Seth smiled and nodded as he removed the tray from the highchair so Roman could get their baby settled in, though Dean didn't want to cooperate nicely. 

 

"Don't you even think about puttin' me in that thing! No damn way!" Dean growled as he squirmed in Roman's arms, doing his best to get out of his grip, though he was failing. 

 

Nearly thirty minutes and a tantrum later, Dean was seated into the highchair and strapped in to prevent his escape. 

 

"What would you like to eat this morning baby boy? Eggies?" Seth asked as he looked down at Dean, who was seething with rage as he squirmed against the straps of this highchair. 

 

"Aww, baby. Why are you so mad at us? We just wanna take care of you!" Seth frowned as he tried to get Dean to look at him, but the man just refused. 

 

Roman gently gripped Dean's chin and made it so that he was looking up at him. "You answer Daddy when he asks you something.....you understand?" He said firmly, but not mean enough to hurt anything, though he planned on putting Dean in his place eventually.

 

"Fuck this! I'm not gonna sit here and let you talk to me like that! I'm not a little kid! Would you talk to a real baby like that?" 

 

"If they were being a little shit like you are, then yes, I definitely would! After you eat, Papa's going to teach you a little lesson, Deano!" Roman frowned as he looked to Seth, who just seemed worried about Dean. 

 

"Relax, Sethie....he'll be fine, I just refuse to raise a little brat!" Roman says as he leaned into Seth, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

 

Seth blushed at that and headed over to the fridge, grabbing the eggs and bacon before shutting the door and taking out a skillet to cook with, Roman deciding to stay with Dean, in case he decided to act up. 

 

Dean was speechless. He couldn't believe that he just saw Roman kiss Seth. What kind of fucked up world was he in?

 

Once the food was finished, Seth let Dean's cool a little before carrying his over to the highchair and placing them onto the tray, fastening on his bib after with a smile. 

 

Dean looked down at the food for a moment and frowned once he noticed he didn't have a fork to eat it with. "Hey...where's my fork?" He asked.

 

"Oh, little babies like you don't know how to use a fork yet, so you'll be using your hands!" 

 

Dean just frowned and looked down at the food. "Of course...." He replied sarcastically. 

 

"Eat up, Baby boy." Roman smiled as he gently ruffled Dean's hair and sat down at the table with Seth, watching Dean to make sure he wasn't up to anything, though it's not like he could go anywhere. 

 

Dean sighed before slowly reached forward and began to eat some of his eggs, looking over at Roman with a slight glare, knowing he'd never dream of hurting someone he loved, so why was he so intent on 'teaching him a lesson'. 

 

Seth smiled as he watched Dean feeding himself. "Aww...what a big boy you are, feeding yourself! Is it yummy, Deano?" 

 

Dean just ignored him as he continued eating, dropping some of it down his shirt and onto his lap, pouting softly as he tried to reach it, but the stupid tray was in the way. 

 

"You know, I was thinking....maybe tomorrow we could go to the zoo or something? I want to spoil our baby a little bit." Seth said with a smile as he looked to his partner, who nodded in response. 

 

Dean's eyes widened at that. "Oh, hell no! I'm not going anywhere dressed like this, in diapers and everything! You can forget that little fantasy!" 

 

"Why not, Dean? You don't wanna go out and have fun with Daddy and Papa?" Roman asked with a slight frown, though he didn't expect Dean to agree with the idea right away. 

 

"No the fuck I don't! I NEVER want anyone else seeing me like this! My career will be ruined!" Dean grumbled as he looked at Roman angrily. 

 

"What do you mean? You don't have a career anymore, Deano.....you're only a baby! Babies can't wrestle!" Seth smiled as he took his and Roman's plates over to the sink to be washed, grabbing a bottle of milk from the fridge after. 

 

Carrying the bottle back over to Dean, Seth smiled as he handed it him, watching to see how he took to it or if he needed a sippy cup, though he thought he was still too little for one, yet. 

 

"Are you thirsty, baby boy?" Seth asked as he watched Dean holding the bottle in his hands, looking at it unamusedly before he looked up and smirked, tossing the bottle across the room, where it spilled milk everywhere. 

 

Roman, however, was NOT pleased by this as he got up from the table and yanked Dean out of the highchair, carrying him down the hall to the nursery. 

 

Before Seth could even say anything, he found himself trying to keep up with his boyfriend, hoping he wouldn't do anything too rash, as he knew how Roman could be when he was angry. 

 

"You have been SO naughty today, baby boy. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you." Roman frowned as he grabbed a nearby strap paddle and sat down on one of the chairs in the room. 

 

"Damn it! Let me go!" Dean growled as he squirmed and kicked, trying to get away as he was then placed over Roman's lap and his diaper was removed, exposing his ass and there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

"You know, I could've just spanked you with my belt, but I think we should break this new paddle in. What do you think, Deano?" Roman grinned slightly as he rubbed Dean's ass gently. 

 

"No fucking way! Leave my ass alone, you stupid fucker!" Dean looked back at the paddle and frowned slightly, knowing that this was probably going to hurt like a bitch. 

 

"You're going to get 50 smacks and after this, you're going straight in the bath as we have some guests coming over to see you later." 

 

"What?! I already told you how I felt about people seeing me! That's not fair!" Dean whined, flinching as he felt the first sting from the strap slapping across his bare ass. 

 

"Who makes the rules around here? Me and Daddy do. NOT little babies like you! If we tell you someone's coming over, you're supposed to go along with it and you'd better be on your best behavior!" Roman commands as he continues to strike Dean's ass with the strap, smirking slightly as he saw it was already leaving a nice mark. 

 

By now, Dean's eyes were watering. He'd wrestled a ton of guys before and experienced all sorts of injuries, but never before had he felt a pain like this. This was so humiliating. 

 

"I'm halfway finished.....you're doing great, baby." Roman reassured as he continued to bring the strap down against Dean's ass, watching as it just became increasingly more red until it was the equivalent to a fresh-picked cherry and was covered in strap marks. 

 

It wasn't long before Dean had begun to cry, with fresh, wet tears rolling down his cheeks as he bit his lower lip and whimpered. 

 

Once the spanking was finally over, Roman sat Dean up in his lap and held him close, shushing his cries, looking up as Seth entered the room as he had decided to stay outside in the hall, not wanting to see their baby being punished. 

 

"Shh, baby boy. Papa's all finished.....it's all over. Are you going to be a good boy for us from now on?" 

 

Dean just sniffled as he looked up at Roman and frowned, knowing that he should do the right thing, but that just wasn't like him to give in and obey so easily.

 

"N--No. Fuck you! My ass is on fire and I've never been so humiliated in my whole life! Whatever happened to just washing someone's mouth out with soap? You took it WAY too far!" Dean sobbed. 

 

"I WAS going to wash your mouth out too, but I decided not to! I think I'm starting to regret that decision. You WILL learn to obey us, Dean! One way or another! I hate to punish you, but there really is no other way you'll learn...." Roman says. 

 

"Um, baby? I hate to interrupt, but we should get him in the bath, the guests are going to be here soon." Seth says with a frown, hating to see his partner and baby boy so upset. He'd have to give them both some extra love once all this was over. 

 

Roman looked up at the clock and frowned. "You're right, Sethie. Let's go give our baby boy a nice, warm bath. Just let me grab something first." Roman says as he stands up with Dean in his arms, walking over to the changing table and opening a drawer, grabbing a baby blue pacifier gag and heading to the bathroom. 

 

"I'll go get the bath ready for him." Seth says as he goes to the bathroom and begins to run a bath, making sure to add lots of fun toys and bubbles for their baby boy to play with, if he wanted to, grabbing a few towels as he wasn't sure how many they'd need. 

 

Carrying Dean into the bathroom, Roman smiled as he sat him down on the bathmat and tugged his shirt off, leaving him completely naked. 

 

Blushing lightly, Dean whined as he moved his hands to cover his limp penis, not wanting Seth or Roman to see it, though they already have before. 

 

"Aww, it's alright, baby. It's nothing we haven't seen before. In fact, we're going to be seeing it a lot more often once someone gets used to using his diapers. You haven't wet or pooed since this morning." Roman says as he kneels in front of Dean. 

 

".....And I'm not going to! I can MAYBE see pissing in them, but if you want me to shit in one...you're going to be waiting a long time! That's fucking disgusting! Why the fuck would you want me to do that, anyway?" Dean asked with a frown.

 

"Because we want you to be our baby and being a baby involves using your diapers like you would the big-boy potty. We don't mind cleaning you up, honestly." 

 

Dean suddenly got a thought in his head and smirked at Roman. "Okay. I'll have to keep that in mind, then." He snickered. 

 

Roman narrowed his eyes and looked over at Seth, who just frowned and gave him a worried look as he knew exactly what Dean was hinting at and he didn't know if he was ready for that, yet. 

 

"Alright, now....in order to keep that filthy mouth of yours quiet, you're going to be wearing this for the rest of the afternoon, and if you're a good boy, we'll take it off. And don't even think about trying to use your hands, after this, they're going into some mittens to protects both us and yourself." Roman says as he lifts Dean up and smiles as he places him into the tub. 

 

Seth was trying not to feel bad for Dean, but he couldn't help it. "Everything will be okay baby boy, don't you worry." 

 

Dean tries speaking, but is muffled by the gag, which only seemed to make him more angry.

 

Lathering up a washcloth, Roman smiled as he held Dean still as he began washing him all over, looking over at Seth as he picked up a rubber duck and squeaked it, smiling at Dean, who was just growing increasingly fussy as he squirmed around as he was being washed, not liking that feeling at all. 

 

"Alright, Deano.....open those legs....Papa needs to make sure your little pee-pee gets clean, too." Roman said as he pried Dean's legs apart, only for him to close them again, whimpering behind the gag as he didn't want to be touched down there. 

 

"Here, babe, I'll hold his legs open and you can clean down there...." Roman handed the cloth to Seth as he held Dean's legs open and shushed him as Seth then began to wash him, being extra gentle. 

 

Once that was finished, Roman wet Dean's hair and began to gently scrub in some baby shampoo, making sure he got it thoroughly cleaned before he covered Dean's eyes and rinsed it out. 

 

"I think were done with our bath, now. Can you get a towel ready for our baby?" Roman asked as he looked at Seth and lifted Dean out of the tub, with Seth quickly wrapping him up in a towel and rubbing him dry. 

 

Carrying Dean back to the nursery, Roman shushed his whines as he gently laid him down on the changing table, gathering up diapering supplies along with his mittens, which he slipped over his hands and locked. 

 

"Let's get our baby boy all dressed and ready for his visitors, hmm? It's so much nicer now that we've finally gotten you to be quiet.....yes it is!" Roman cooed as he gently rubbed Dean's tummy and began to get him into a new diaper, along with a stuffer for extra padding and absorbency. 

 

"What do you think about this, hon? Do you think he'd like this? It would be comfy and adorable! Plus, it would match his blue mittens!" Seth said as he held up a baby blue and white cloud print onesie and a pair of matching blue booties. 

 

"That's perfect, Sethie! He'll look so cute in that! You're so good at picking out baby's outfits! Maybe you should do that from now on, huh?" 

 

Once Dean had been diapered, Roman sat him up on the changing table and slipped the onesie on him, snapping it closed over his diaper, tugging on the booties next, picking Dean up after and holding him close, gently patting his diapered bottom. 

 

Dean knew it would be stupid to try and speak behind the gag, and it's not like his words would come out right, anyway, so as he buried his face in Roman's chest, he couldn't help but to cry, tears staining his cheeks. 

 

"Aww.....no tears Deano, look what Daddy has for you." Seth cooed as he pulled a stuffed bear out of the crib, showing it to Dean. "It's a teddy bear. Would you like to hold him? He wants a cuddle buddy!" 

 

Dean slowly takes the bear and holds it close to him nervously, worried about what else they might do to him, though he was still very furious with the both of them. 

 

"They should be here anytime, so let's go set up the playpen and put him inside." Roman says as he headed to the living room along with Seth, who quickly set up the foldable playpen and placed a blanket, pillow and a few toys inside. 

 

Roman smiled as he placed Dean into the playpen and placed a drool bib around his neck as the gag was making him drool heavily. "You be a good boy and play with your toys." 

 

Dean whimpered behind his gag and looked toward the door as he heard the doorbell ring, along with a few familiar voices. 

 

"Can you get that, Roman? I'm still cleaning up baby boy's mess from breakfast!" Seth called from the kitchen as he was now donning an apron and had pulled his hair back into a bun. 

 

"I'm on it, baby." Roman said as he opened the door and smiled as he greeted Kane, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon and several others, who'd heard about him and Seth 'having' a baby. 

 

So, of course to be supportive, some of their 'friends' came to see him, with some of them even bearing gifts for Dean. 

 

"Alright, come on in, everyone....let's just squeeze in here. Uh, there's some room on the couch if you want to sit down. Sorry we don't have a ton of space for everyone." Roman says as he closes the front door and smiles as Seth joins him, still wearing the apron. 

 

"Uh, Seth? You gonna wear that apron all day?" He whispers as he gently tugs on the apron's bottom, causing Seth to blush. 

 

Seth just grins sheepishly at the others before removing the apron and clearing his throat, wanting to forget that just happened. 

 

Dean was doing his best not to be seen as he'd curled up beneath his blanket in the playpen, hoping no one would notice him, but it was kind of hard to miss a 225 lb, 6′ 4″ 'baby'. 

 

"Seth, why don't you go get the baby up? It looks like he's taking a little nap over there.....unless he's hiding." 

 

Walking over to the playpen, Seth smiled as he gently uncovered Dean, who whimpered and tried to cover his face with his mittened hands, not wanting everyone else to see him like this. 

 

"Someone was hiding, wasn't he? Come here, baby, it's alright. Daddy's got you!" Seth cooed as he lifted a whimpering Dean into his arms and carried him over to an open space on the couch. 

 

"Aww.....he's adorable! Can I hold him?" Kane asked as he looked at Seth and the whole room went quiet, with everyone staring at Kane for a moment before going back to their conversation. 

 

"Um.....sure. Just be careful with him, I'm sure his bottom is still a bit sore from the spanking Papa gave him earlier." Seth smiled as he gently placed Dean on Kane's lap, watching as the otherwise terrifying man turned into a gentle giant, gently bouncing Dean on his knee with a smile. 

 

"Awww......does the widdle baby wike that? Huh? I think he does!" Kane grinned as he continued to bounce Dean on his knee, stopping once he heard the man whimper. 

 

"Ohh.....what's the matter, buddy? Am I hurting you.....or is it something else?" Kane cooed, poking Dean's belly lightly with one of his huge fingers.

 

Dean just whimpered once more, turning to look up at Kane, noticing that there was a certain look in his eyes, like a father holding a newborn baby, and it was creeping him out as he could never see someone like Kane taking care of a baby. 

 

"He's probably hungry.....but I think he's going to have to wait as we already told him we weren't removing the gag until he could be a good boy. Sure, he's being calm now, but I think it's just because he's scared." Roman says as he walks over and ruffles Dean's hair. 

 

Seth frowned. "But, what if he really is hungry, baby? All he had was eggs today.....I'm sure he would like something else to eat. Maybe we could try the bottle again?" 

 

"Hey.....I could feed him for you.....if you want me to. I assure you he'll behave for me." Kane says as he smiles down at Dean, who just whimpered and covered his face with his mittened hands. 

 

"I had no idea you liked babies so much, Kane. That's just.....totally unlike you, man." Triple H says, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. This totally changed his view of the Big Red Machine. 

 

"Hey, there's a lot that you guys don't know about me. Just because I'm a big scary guy most of the time doesn't mean I don't have a soft side."

 

Stephanie nodded as she looked over at Kane. "Yes. I suppose we all have our secrets to hide. Don't we, honey?" She smiled as she gently gripped her husband's arm, leaning into him slightly. 

 

"That's very kind of you, Kane, but I'm sure baby Dean would like his Papa to feed him. Isn't that right, baby boy?" Roman asked as he took Dean from Kane and carried him over to a nearby chair and sat down. 

 

Roman cradled Dean in his arms and shushed him as he continued to whimper, his stomach growling angrily, which caused him to press against his belly with his mittened hands, squirming slightly from the horrible pain he was now feeling. 

 

"Shhh.....I know, Deano. Daddy's making you a bottle, okay? Then, we're going to feed you." 

 

As the pains grew increasingly worse, Dean began to sob, with tears dripping down his red face. He wasn't hungry, he needed to take a shit!

 

"Aww....poor little fella...." Kane said as he looked at Dean sympathetically, feeling bad for the sobbing man. 

 

Eventually, the building pressure in his bowels became too much for him and he grunted behind the gag as he began to push a mess into his diaper, breathing heavily as he did so. 

 

"Ohh.....I see why you were so upset, Deano. You had to go poopy, huh? Good job, baby boy." Roman smiled as he gently patted Dean's messy bottom and rubbed his tummy softly. 

 

"Seth! The baby made a little present for you to clean up." Roman called as he looked into the kitchen and saw Seth with a freshly prepared bottle. 

 

Seth just frowned at that as he headed into the living room and took Dean into his arms, trying not to gag from the horrible smell he'd produced. "Uh.....I guess I'll go get him changed. Come on, baby, let's go get your diaper changed." 

 

"Well....we'd love to stay and hang out with you longer, but we've got to get back home to have dinner.....thanks for having us." Stephanie says as she and Triple H head out the door, with Kane choosing to stay behind. 

 

"So.....you really like our baby boy, huh? Maybe you could babysit him sometime, while Seth and I go on a date." Roman suggested as he knew that Kane seemed to really like Dean. 

 

"Sure! I would love to watch the little guy for you! Just let me know when and I'll come over!" Kane smiled, happy that someone trusted him enough to watch their baby. 

 

"I definitely will! Be careful driving home. It's getting dark out there." Roman said as he watched Kane leave, closing the door behind him and going to see if Seth needed help. 

 

"How's everything going in here?" Roman asked as he entered the nursery and smiled at seeing that Seth was struggling to clean Dean, though Dean was barely putting up any kind of fight. His boyfriend was so clueless sometimes. 

 

"I---I kinda need some help here, Roman. This is disgusting and he's got it all over him." Seth frowned as he looked to his boyfriend for help, though he felt like a total idiot because he couldn't change a diaper correctly. 

 

"Don't worry, baby, Papa's coming...." Roman chuckled as he walked over to the changing table and grabbed a few wipes, showing Seth how he was supposed to wipe Dean, doing the rest of the dirty work, while Seth gathered up a clean diaper and powder. 

 

Dean whimpers and covers his face as he's being changed, hating the feeling of the cool wipes against his skin, feeling very humiliated for messing his diaper in front of everyone.

 

Once Dean was cleaned up, Seth got him into the new diaper and snapped up his onesie, helping him sit up and giving him a hug while rubbing his back as he knew this was hard for him. 

 

"It's alright, baby boy.....no more tears.....it's all taken care of. You were so good, which means that you finally get the gag and the mittens taken off." Roman said as he unbuckled the gag and removed it as well as the mittens, waiting for a moment to see what Dean would do. 

 

"Finally.....I'm glad all that's over. I thought they'd never leave and who would've thought that Kane liked babies so much?" Dean asked as he looked up at Roman, smiling slightly. 

 

"Yeah, none of us expected that, baby boy. But I guess to each his own, huh?" Roman asked as he lifted Dean into his arms and held him on his hip, gently rubbing at his cheek with his thumb. 

 

"Are you hungry, baby boy? Is there anything particular that you'd like for dinner tonight? I'll cook whatever you want." Seth says. 

 

"Um, I don't care what we have, really. Just as long as it's not some stupid baby food or something like that. I need a REAL meal." Dean says as he leans into Roman slightly. 

 

Seth smiled. "Alright, then. How about spaghetti and meatballs? Does that sound good to you, Deano?" Dean nodded. 

 

"That sounds good to me, Sethie. Why don't you go start it and I'll get our little guy in his highchair?" Roman asked. 

 

Seth smiled and nodded, heading to the kitchen with Roman following him, who placed Dean into his highchair once more, looking through a drawer until he found a bib for him to wear, which he tied around his neck, this bib being a bit bigger than the last one to protect his clothing. 

 

Tying on his apron once more, Seth ruffled Dean's hair before he began to prepare dinner for the three of them, frowning whenever he heard Dean laughing at him. 

 

"W--why do you look like a housewife?" Dean asked in between laughing as he looked over at Seth, thinking it was hilarious that he was wearing an apron reminiscent to that of a 50's housewife, with ruffles and everything. 

 

Seth blushed at this, feeling a bit bad that Dean was laughing at him, but he wasn't about to let some laughter from a little baby get him down. 

 

"Hey, don't laugh at Daddy, Deano. Besides, it was a gift I got him after we moved in together. Since he does most of the housework, I decided I'd get for him. Plus, he enjoys cooking and looks cute as hell in it." Roman says as he presses a gentle kiss to Seth's lips before letting him get back to cooking. 

 

Dean just sighs as he lets his chin rest in his hands, becoming a bit bored as he waited for the food to cook. 

 

Roman noticed that Dean looked bored, so he went to find a toy for him to play with, picking up a ring of teething keys from the playpen, bringing them back and dangling them above him with a smile, wanting to see if Dean would regress. 

 

"You want the keys, baby boy? Huh?" Roman cooed as he watched as Dean just stared at him for a moment before slowly reaching up to grab the keys. 

 

"You gotta try harder than that, baby!" Roman grinned as he held the keys up a bit higher, so Dean would really have to fuss for them. 

 

Dean whined softly as he reached as high as he could, pouting as he looked up at Roman, who couldn't resist that cute face, giving him the keys and watching him chew on them curiously. 

 

Dean chewed on the keys and let himself relax a bit, so much that he was actually drooling onto the keys as he chewed on them. 

 

"You like your keys, don't you, baby boy? Yes, you do!" Roman cooed as he took out his phone to record a video and take pictures of Dean being little. 

 

"I can't wait to start an album for you, Deano! We're going to be taking a lot of pictures of you, so we can remember this forever, just in case you ever decide to leave us." 

 

Seth looked over and smiled at the two before he finished preparing the food, putting some on Dean's highchair tray and giving him a bottle to drink before he got some for himself and Roman, as well as some wine. 

 

Dean looks down at the food then at Roman and Seth, giving them a mischievous smile. "You do know that this is a bad idea, right? You guys are going to regret not feeding me yourselves." 

 

Roman looked to his somewhat worried boyfriend and smiled. "It's alright if you make a mess, Papa and Daddy will clean it up. You just enjoy yourself, baby boy!" 

 

Dean just smiles at that as he then begins to dig his hands into his food, picking up a handful of noodles and bringing them to his mouth, his hands and mouth already covered in sauce and he was just starting out. 

 

He was so tempted to throw some of it at Roman and Seth because of all the hell they'd put him through today, but it's not like he wanted another spanking from Papa, so he continued to eat, making a mess as he was trying to eat like a real baby would. 

 

Roman smiled as he took out his phone once more, taking several more pictures of Dean, especially after he'd decided to rub some of the noodles around on his head, giggling madly.

 

"Oh, look at our messy boy! Someone definitely needs a bath before bedtime!" Seth cooed as he smiled and watched Dean continue to make a mess of himself, letting his mind slip a bit. 

 

"No! No baff, Daddy! I nots dirty!" Dean said in a babyish tone, quickly covering his mouth after and blushing. 

 

"Yes, you are! Now.....let's go clean you up!" Roman cooed as he lifted Dean from his highchair and took him to be bathed, with Seth staying behind to clean up his mess and to also get his pajamas picked out. 

 

Bathtime went a lot easier this time as Dean was becoming sleepy and the warm, relaxing water wasn't helping matters. 

 

Roman smiled and pushed a pacifier into Dean's mouth, watching as he suckled on it and began to relax as his hair was being washed, making a happy purring sound as he enjoyed it. 

 

"You like that, don't you, Deano? Yes, you do.....you're being such a good baby for Papa!" Roman cooed as he then rinsed out Dean's hair with the sprayer and drained the water, lifting him out and wrapping him up in a towel on the way to the nursery, where Seth was waiting.

 

"Alright, baby boy....let's get you ready for bed! I already got some cute jammies picked out for you as well as a fun story to read." Seth smiles as Roman lays Dean onto the changing table and begins to put him in a thick nighttime diaper, rubbing his tummy after. 

 

Now, Dean was very sleepy, having difficulty keeping his eyes open for much longer as he'd had a long, exciting day and needed his sleep for tomorrow. 

 

Roman noticed this and smiled as he sat Dean up on the table, catching him whenever he started to slump forward, not wanting him to fall onto the floor and get hurt. 

 

"Someone's sleepy, huh? Let's get you into your jammies, then you can go in your crib, okay, baby?" Seth cooed as he gently tugged a pair of dinosaur print pajamas onto Dean and smiled as he heard Dean snoring lightly. 

 

"Aww....he's asleep..." Seth whispered as he looked at Roman, who just smiled back, helping Seth to get Dean into the crib, covering him with a blanket and giving him a stuffed bear to cuddle as he seemed to like the one from earlier. 

 

"I'm so glad he finally let himself relax a bit and lost that nasty attitude of his. Now, he's the perfect baby boy. And you're the perfect boyfriend." Roman smiles as he leans down to kiss Seth, rubbing all over him with a moan as he squeezed his ass lovingly. 

 

Seth moaned as he leaned into the kiss, jumping into Roman's arms and holding onto him as he was carried to their bedroom for some private time, hoping Dean would sleep through the night.....


End file.
